


How Did I Get Here

by Emmali



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Captain Carmilla, F/F, Pirate Carmilla, Pirates, Vampire Pirates, Vampires, creampuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmali/pseuds/Emmali
Summary: Carmilla's crew finds a young woman in the ocean. They help the cold and confused girl onto the ship. She claims to have no memory of how she got there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny ficlet for thought

"I'm putting myself in your hands."

The girl looked into the Captain's eyes.

"Please."

Carmilla's face was like stone looking down at the deranged girl. She should just throw her to the crew. Or back into the sea, right where they found her. The crew wants to eat her up, but Carmilla could devour her whole right now. She didn't know if it was the way the sprays of water dripping down her face, or if it was the way her wet clothes clung to her. Maybe it was the way Carmilla's coat hung heavy around the girl's small frame. And the part where the girl's icy fingers clutched Carmilla's hand definitely played a part.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more on this fic? Please leave a comment. Tell me if you like it or not or if I should continue! (or if there is a typo) Thanks!


End file.
